<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Discreet Affection by soulioli</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322351">Discreet Affection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulioli/pseuds/soulioli'>soulioli</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Secret Relationship, Stolen Moments</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:54:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulioli/pseuds/soulioli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times Panther and Noir steal kisses away from prying eyes, and one time where they’re found out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Okumura Haru/Takamaki Ann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Discreet Affection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first time it happened, Panther was sure that it was an accident. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s a brief moment of contact, so brief she’s almost sure she had imagined it, but then she raises a hand to her lips and realises that she doesn’t have </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> active of an imagination. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For once, she was glad that her mask covered her cheekbones, but was sure that it would look like it stuck if she pulled it off. The flush spread to her ears and her neck, and she looked to the side to see Noir happily chatting with Fox, who seemed deep in thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gently touched the thief's arm, causing a pair of warm brown eyes to leave Fox and focus on her. They shifted between hot chocolate and liquid bronze in the low lights of Mementos, but ran over Panther’s face in a way that made her feel warm and loved. However, they were offset by the coy little smile on her face, suggesting that yes, what Panther was thinking was right. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you just kiss me?” She whispered lowly, hand still on her mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did I?” Noir asked, coy smile still in place. “Would I really risk that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Panther hesitated, eying her critically. The two were dating, yes, but they were the only two that were privy to that fact. (Well, and Shiho, but that was just so she could gush to someone.) And this wasn’t their first kiss, either - the two had spent more than a few nights together, tangled in each other as they quietly watched a movie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They didn’t tell anyone not because they were scared of what they would say, but because it was just their little secret. Personally, Panther didn't really mind either way - she would love her girlfriend no matter how "out" she was, or how much they needed to keep it a secret, so she'd been content to let Noir push things along. Up until that point, neither of them had risked making a move where anyone could see. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Apparently, that was changing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Panther said eventually, staring at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that a bad thing?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The question was soft, caring, less coy. It said what Noir hadn't: </span>
  <em>
    <span>“If it was wrong of me, I’ll stop. But….” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Panther stared at her for a moment, trying to sort out her own feelings. She hung on the word “but,” wondering what it could mean for their relationship. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While their secret was nice and she truly didn't mind, it was also frustrating at times. Sure, the Monabus wasn’t entirely optimal for cuddling, but she also wanted to be able to hold her girlfriend’s hand on the bus. Maybe even nap on her shoulder, or be able to claim a seat next to her and not wrestle with Skull for it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It sounded...nice. Really nice. Better than nice. Finding her voice, she finally answered. “No. I just think that you shouldn’t get too daring. They might figure you out, you know.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She watched Noir’s eyes light, delighted at the little thrill that passed through them. “Is that a challenge, Panther?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was Panther’s turn to smile. “Is it? Would I really risk that?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Noir answered automatically, giggling at her. A hot flush found its way up her neck, spreading to her ears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“H-Hey! You’re not supposed to just say it like that! Let some tension build!” She whisper-hissed. Noir’s gloved hand pressed against her mouth, hiding both a wide smile and laughter. Frazzled, she continued. “A-Anyway, you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>on</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Noir.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noir’s giggles were her only answer to that.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>The second time it happened, Noir is saved from an attack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a bad day for her, and she knew it. She was tired, but not enough that Joker had taken her off of the frontlines. That was why, when the battle had started, Panther made her promise to be careful and had offered her a shoulder to sleep on for the ride. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It definitely wasn’t because she was extra concerned, or because that was one of the small instances where they were able to excuse away some extra contact around their friends. Definitely not. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, though, Panther seemed to consist of at least half of the energy on the team that day, eagerly cutting through shadows with fireballs and her whip. Maybe it was out of anger (she </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> been especially annoyed at Mika around then), or maybe it was because Noir was lacking in energy. In either case, though, she had plenty of energy to spare. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was probably why no one had noticed Noir's lack of energy, nor did they notice that she was just a tad slower than usual. She sighed, summoning Milady to tear through enemies with magic. The thief pivoted to her left, finding herself out of range of another shadow just in time to swing her axe into it as Milady took out a half dozen, disappearing into the air as if she’d never been there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as she had begun musing the teleportation of her persona, a shadow struck her in the leg, sending her sprawling to the ground. She watched with horror as a bird-like shadow rose up above the attacking mass, screeching and charging a familiar, impossibly bright attack. It shot the attack out of its mouth, time seeming to slow as it approached her rapidly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noir shut her eyes and braced herself for impact, dreading the feeling of pushing and pulling that would come with the Frei attack. It never came, instead replaced with the feeling of something wrapping around her hips and a tug that left her without air. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She opened her eyes, watching as the attack struck the place where she had once been. The force of it blew Panther’s pigtails backward, putting her worried (and slightly annoyed) expression on full display. Noir’s heart leapt, watching as Panther’s crystalline eyes seemed to flare in the light of the attack. Was she just weak for things that were blue, or did the flames of the Frei attack suit Panther as well as the fire she used? A breath left Noir suddenly, nostrils filled with the maple and bonfire scent that was Panther.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi,” she said simply, smiling at her. Her teammate stared down at her, tightening the whip around her hips as she pulled her impossibly close. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened to being careful?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I tried,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t even dodge,” she said quietly, eyes studying her. The blonde glanced up, eyeing something Noir couldn’t, and then titled her chin to look back down at her. “Are you seriously that tired? I’ll have Joker swap you out if you need it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” she said, eyes studying Panther’s face. Her eyes flickered down to her lips quickly, plan forming. “Well, I may, but I’ll need a little convincing.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A small smile touched her lips as she stared at her girlfriend, seeming to understand what she wanted. “Hm, I think I need a little payment for my trouble. Have you got anything?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only a kiss, I’m afraid.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess that will do,” she whispered, lips finally touching Noir’s. The kiss was brief and hidden, so brief that she didn’t even have time to shut her eyes. Panther was gone as soon as she had came, and suddenly, Noir was at a perfect 90 degree angle to the ground. She was almost sure she had gotten hit and dreamed that entire scenario, but Panther winked at her as she went back to cutting shadows to ribbons. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smiling, she shouldered her grenade launcher and fired. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If anyone noticed that she had extra energy for the latter half of the day, they didn’t mention it.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll stay behind with Panther.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The firm statement hung in the air, causing the other Phantom Thieves to stare at their resident fire user. She was staring at the wall as she sat on top of the casino table, nursing an injured ankle. Or at least that’s what it </span>
  <em>
    <span>looked </span>
  </em>
  <span>like. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had been about a month since they had first started their little game, and since then, Noir had begun to pick up on the times that Panther needed her in close proximity. This was mostly because they now had a new “member” of their team, whose presence was particularly angering. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crow studied her for a second, and she stared back with a firm look. Panther watched them stare at each other in her periphery, a silent sigh coming from her. It wasn’t often that she hated anyone, but he toed the line even on his good days. Panther’s gloved hand gripped at her ankle tighter, refusing to look directly at anything that wasn’t the wall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, that’s fine. Shall we, everyone?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The thieves filed out with varying degrees of annoyance. Joker was the last to go, staring at the both of them. She heard him murmur something similar to “</span>
  <em>
    <span>take your time.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Before he was gone, too, and it was just her and Noir. She took her eyes off of the wall, favoring Noir with her gaze instead. Slowly, she crept to her girlfriend’s side, and the blonde sild to the side of the table, legs hanging off of it now that she didn’t have to act. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ann?” She said carefully, reaching for her hand. Panther took it, squeezing her eyes shut. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hate him,” she said quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. I think we all do,” Noir said, voice equally as quiet. She lifted a hand to her girlfriend’s face. “We’ll get him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, I just….” she swallowed. “Even being sweet to him and not meaning it feels gross, especially after what he did to you. And now we definitely can’t tell anyone anything, because he’ll - he’ll -” The blonde choked on the words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That will never happen,” she assured, cupping Panther’s face. She leaned into the touch as if she actually were a panther, sighing. “I’ll let you and your whip take care of it before it ever comes to that point.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What if he likes that, though?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please try not to say such nauseating things when I’m this close to you, dear.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fire user giggled, falling silent a moment later. For a moment, they didn’t even speak, held to their spots by no more than gravity and affection. The moment was ruined when Panther spoke again, voice soft. “Hey, Haru?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, dear?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kiss me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noir favored her with an amused smile. “Will that really help?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’ll give me the energy I need to not hold him down while you cut his head off.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” she chuckled, pressing her lips to Panther’s again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’d gotten away with several kisses, but never any quite like this. She sighed softly, arms looping around Noir’s neck to pull her closer. They seemed impossibly close, melting into one another and forming a whole that was greater than the two parts put together. The kiss wasn’t heated, wasn’t sexual, it was just a nice, relaxing moment in the depths of a too-stressful situation. It didn’t question, didn’t put pressure on the other party, it was simply a reminder that they were both there, and they were both fine. Come what may, they were two halves of a greater whole, a thought that was immensely comforting in the tense situation. It was an oasis in the desert, a spot of warmth in the winter, sun on a cloudy day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stayed like that for a while, taking their time to catch up when they ultimately had the strength to continue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The one questioning look they received was short-lived, spurred to look away by a hard look from Panther.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, that’s our third target for the day. I think we’re good to go home.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Phew! I need a crepe after all this hard work.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you always need a crepe, Panther?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“N-Not always!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That's are a lot of calories. You should really watch your figure.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What was that, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Joker? </span>
  </em>
  <span>I’ll have you know that I watch my calorie intake just fine!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noir laughed, watching as her girlfriend chased their leader around, only half angry at him. Skull chimed in with another comment, causing crystalline eyes filled with fire to turn on him instead. It was nice to watch everyone relax again, comfortable now that the threat of their cover being blown was gone. From beside her, Oracle rolled her eyes as Joker came back to join the group. “Are you going to let them do that all night?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Someone’s impatient. Got a date?” He grinned, nudging her in the side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? No. Of course not. There’s a new episode of Featherman on tonight! Hurry it up!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Joker laughed, hands up as he looked to Mona. The cat in question rolled his eyes, launching himself into the air and transforming into the bus that they all knew and loved. Skull was the first aboard, practically launching himself inside to get away from Panther and her whip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Joker was next, assuming his spot behind the wheel of the car. Panther stood by the door as everyone else entered, a deep scowl on her face as she burned holes into the door with her eyes. The thieves passed her with differing amounts of amusement, a few even patting her shoulder sympathetically. Noir was the last to board and lingered for a second, nudging the blonde. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blonde’s scowl softened as she saw Noir, and even more so when Noir leaned in to press a kiss to her cheek. That occurred just in time for Joker to lean out of the window, wondering what was taking so long. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the sight of Noir pressing a kiss to Panther’s cheek, he rose both of his eyebrows, staring at the now crimson-faced Panther. Noir met his eyes, cheeks flushed but smile pleasant. “We’re ready to go, Joker.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She boarded the bus, climbing to her seat in the back. Seconds later, Panther boarded the bus, sitting in the passenger’s seat. She distantly heard a whisper of, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>How long have you been doing </span>
  </em>
  <span>that </span>
  <em>
    <span>in </span>
  </em>
  <span>here?” followed by a distinct smack and a hiss of “</span>
  <em>
    <span>shut</span>
  </em>
  <span> up</span>
  <em>
    <span>, Joker!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>before they finally started moving again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From then on, no one really batted an eye at the two of them showing affection. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi!! uh, i know i said i wasn't writing, but in my defense this is for a zine that got cancelled!! (not the panthére noire zine). i wanted to write some wlw ships because i feel like they're super underrated in fandom in general!!<br/>haru and ann are so sweet, and as much as i like akira/ann, i LOVE writing a coy noir!! <br/>also, i wanted to touch on how stressed they would both be about The Man<br/>any comments, kudos, etc would be much appreciated!! thank you for reading!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>